


been waiting too long

by fleury



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, questionably bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleury/pseuds/fleury
Summary: The carpet in their hotel room is very kind to his knees.(Codyknowshe’s good. One of the best. He is where he is because of it.)





	been waiting too long

**Author's Note:**

> sure sex is great and all but have u ever written a fic without a trace of plot?? chef’s kiss

Cody’s spent the longest time wanting to give Noel head, he just never made a move. Because, like, wanting to fuck your best friend is a scary thought. He never even knew he’d actually act on it, but now he’s being handed it on a silver fucking platter, the night after a show and they’re both buzzed enough that maybe he can pass it off as bros in the morning. But for now, he’s gonna seize the moment while its there. 

The carpet in their hotel room is very kind to his knees.

“Wait, Cody, really?” Noel meets his eyes with wide ones, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth when greedy fingers undo the zipper on his jeans. “Are you sure?”

He draws his belt out, dropping it on the floor next to them. It’s a nice thought, but maybe they can save the bondage for some other day — which is definitely a new idea. 

“You calling me chicken?” He jokes, but there’s probably some underlying anxiety. Cody doesn’t need much more than to impress Noel with his mouth, because what the fuck else is he supposed to want? 

Like, he wants to take him apart underneath him, get him all riled up, get some fingers tugging at his hair, be used, and praised. Because things like that, they set his blood aflame. 

“No, I—“ He cuts himself off, and Cody sends him a sleazy grin, leaning in close to mouth at his dick through his boxers. Noel’s barely half-hard, but Cody’s here to get him there. His breath comes out lewd and hot, and he feels a hand crawl up the nape of his neck. 

“Shit, Cody, don’t be like that,” Noel says, fucking cocksure grin sent right down at him. ”You can take it, can’t you? Don’t hold yourself back.”

He inhales, exhales, and reaches into his boxers until he’s got a nice thick cock poised upright in front of him. “You gonna talk the entire time?” 

Noel hums, but it turns into a poorly suppressed gasp, because Cody’s got his eyes locked on a fucking jawbreaker and there’s no way he’s keeping his mouth off of that. “You like it when I talk,” Noel croons, his hand gentle in his hair, which is nice and all but—

Cody slots his fingers between Noel’s and curls them hard into his own hair, moaning obscenely around the dick in his mouth. The force is from his own hand but fuck it if it doesn’t make him feel helpless. Noel definitely gets the hint, because by the time Cody gets his hand back on his thigh, the soft caress of his hair goes rough. 

_God_, he’s so weak for that.

The sudden pressure of his head being forced down makes him jerk, trying to smother the initial instinct to flail when he feels the tip bump into the back of his throat. 

Cody tries to get used to it after a while, and he might’ve frozen for too long, because Noel’s hand starts to guide him along, gagging him every time he accommodates himself to the girth.

“Eyes on me,” Noel whispers, which is either to keep the sounds tucked away between the walls of the hotel room, or because if he goes any louder his voice won’t quite make it out. Cody likes to think it’s the latter, because fucking with Noel like that sounds all too good to be true.

He flicks his eyes upwards, feeling drool running down his chin. Really, through the cloud of lightheadedness circling his head, he can just barely make out the image of how fucked he must look.

Noel groans, jerkily thrusting his hips up. He leans back so his elbow delves into the crisp white sheets of the bed, and it’s definitely a much better angle for Cody to get perfectly face-fucked. 

“That’s right, you’re so good, babe, so— _fuck_,” he loses himself to a stuttered breath, and Cody revels in the praise.

Because he _knows_ he’s good. One of the best. He is where he is because of it.

It’s after some time that Noel pulls him back up and firmly holds him at the tip of his dick for a few seconds, and Cody takes the opportunity to lap at the slit with his tongue. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last too long, or at least not long enough to pull a shiver from Noel, because he’s shoved back down, just not as far as last time. 

Feeling the need to salvage his dignity, Cody tries dipping in further, but the grip on his hair is smarting in protest something _awful_, so he hollows out his cheeks and takes what he can get. And fuck, does he get it.

Noel starts moving his hips in quick, shallow thrusts, and Cody’s head goes blank again. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it, babe,” he says, voice low and raspy, and everything he needs, because, _god_, Noel doesn’t realize how bad that pet name gets him. It’s so fucking stupid, but it just does it.

Or, like, maybe Noel _does_ know. Since — judging by the pleased look on his face and the ankle nudging between his legs — he can feel just how hard Cody is. And call him what you will, but he wants Noel to know how hard he is, wants him to know he did this, that Cody is just his for the night.

“Everyone thinks you’re so fucking pretty, Cody. I bet you’ve got guys lining up to fuck you everyday. And that’s before they’ve seen how good you can look, filthy and stuffed full with your eyes watering,” he praises, rubbing his ankle against Cody a little harder. “And so fucking easy for it too, huh? Drooling all over the place, _shit_. All this for me?” 

His breath hitches when Cody hums in affirmative, or maybe it’s a moan, he can’t even differentiate between the two anymore. He’s being mouth-fucked and the pressure between his legs is so much and not enough all at once. Thinking straight is the least of his priorities. 

“I knew you’d be good, baby. Always knew— that fucking mouth, like — _jesus_, like you were made for it.” 

When Noel’s hand leaves and his hips stop thrusting, Cody isn’t even sure how long it’s been, his brain began short circuiting the third time he heard _“you’re perfect”_ or _“that’s it”_, probably for the best, too. Because if he caught anything but fragments, Cody swears that alone could’ve spurred him way too close to the edge of his orgasm.

He waits for something hot and salty to hit his tongue, but it never comes. And Cody raises his eyes in confusion because what the fuck?

Noel looks down at him, nothing but a cocky grin and half-lidded eyes. “You don’t expect me to do all the work do you?”

Half of Cody wants to pull off and chirp back, but the other half, the half that had absentmindedly began rubbing against Noel’s leg, accepts the challenge with open arms.

He doesn’t even think anything through, because fuck technique when he knows just what’s gonna get Noel off the edge, simple enough. 

He gets to bobbing his head, impatiently fast and sloppy, moaning around him. He hears a gasp, and then the hand in his hair is back, but this time Cody slaps it away and lets it fall back against the bed. He braces for a snarky comment, but it never comes, and it’s clear enough that Noel’s barely holding on. 

He licks and sucks and teases every inch of the dick in his mouth, practically hypnotized just by the weight of it. He’s so dazed and disoriented that he barely knows anything else. And he has Noel squirming restlessly above him, with his over-confident dirty talk melting into strings of curses. There’s no way it’s gonna last any longer.

It’s the only thing he processes, really, until Noel’s pulling him off _hard_, getting his dick in his own hand and pumping it, once, twice, until come shoots across his face in thick white ribbons. His eyes close on instinct, and he misses the look on Noel’s face, but hears his wanton groan loud and clear.

The realization that he still hasn’t gotten off hits him painfully, and he rolls his hips against Noel’s leg desperately, refusing to move from his spot on the floor. He needs this, needs to come, needs _Noel_. He always has.

“Fuck, you gonna come for me, babe?” Noel wets his lips, watching him with unfaltering attention. “I know you’re close. So fucking pretty, Cody, c’mon.”

It’s enough. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, grinding down through his orgasm. The noise that passes his lips is half a shout, and partially a moan, a choked off sound that’s supposed to be Noel’s name, but he ends up muffling half of it into his knuckles. He isn’t even sure if it’s at all coherent, but frankly, he doesn’t give a shit.

Because, as pathetic as it might sound, he just experienced the best orgasm he’s had in for-fucking-ever rutting against Noel Miller’s leg. And his night’s barely over, because he gets tugged onto the bed, and realizes that Noel kisses soft and gentle after getting off. Good to know.

His hands travel down and grab at his ass, which has Cody panting right into his mouth. 

“You’re amazing you know that?” Noel asks into the barely-there space between their lips. He sucks Cody’s bottom lip into his mouth and grins after popping off. Cody wonders just how red it might be. “You wanna get cleaned up?”

“Yeah, I think— that’s probably a good idea,” he says, a little breathlessly. Because the wet spot in his pants is definitely gonna get gross in, like, two seconds. 

“How about a shower and then bed?” 

Cody barely gets a chance to respond before he’s being gently settled on the sheets, big hands gripping his hips in all the right spots. He goes down easily. 

“Like, together?” 

Noel hesitates, and the flush in his cheeks definitely gets a tad more prominent, as if the soft pink wasn’t already enough. “If you want.”

And they’re both a little more sober than they’d been when this started, but they can talk in the morning. It would be stupid to bring up feelings now. 

“Yeah.” Cody swallows. “I’d like that.”


End file.
